Episode 314 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the fourteenth episode of the third series. It is also the last of the Summer Special episodes that were made. Shows Featured * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Quickie) * Bear Factory: Furry Goings-On (Quickie/TV Highlight of the Week) * Fetch the Vet (Quickie) * Blankety Blank * Blue Peter * MacDonald's Farm (Poetry Corner/segment) * The Treacle People * The Milkshake Show (Quickie) * Sheeep (Quickie) * Victor and Maria (Quickie) * Topsy and Tim (original direct-to-VHS series) * PB Bear and Friends * Bump the Elephant * Playdays (End of show performance) Segments * Brian talks to the audience about the set (in his usual Summer Special manner) and explains it doesn't have to be all about the Summer. * The first few seconds of the Blankety Blank theme plays when Brian leads into the segment with Quackers the Duck. * Brian finds the few celebrity panelists a bit boring and after a while, he ends up banging his head on the desk a few times in disbelief until he gets a crush on Judy Cornwell. * Brian talks all about how Children in Need got away with the 'Smell-o-Vision' idea in 1995 and afterwards, he tries it out for himself using an old TV set and a peg on his nose. This scene gives away honourable mentions of 'Spatz', 'Skunk Fu' and 'Bill and Ben - The Flowerpot Men'. * When Quack Quack calls out for Tilly in the MacDonald's Farm episode, she somehow makes an earthquake around TV Center meanwhile. * Brian cries out "TILLY'S TURNED INTO A RUBBER BALL!" and what he said can be seen on the screen and the whole studio gets in a panic. * Postman Jack Howell enters Brian's flat and he tells him that he has a problem with his van not starting properly. With that, Brian comes outside with him to fix it and he did. * Brian sings along to 'Summer Holiday', until the Director interrupts him to get on with the show. * Brian realises that Silas in the Treacle People episode was voiced by the same person who plays Bishop Brennan in Father Ted. * In the second part, Brian talks about a banned episode of Tikkabilla which he recovered from the BBC Archive at one point. In it, Tamba gets the hiccups and breaths fire accidentally whenever he hiccups resulting in a series of humorous mishaps. * Some audience member calls out to Brian about what happened to Quack Quack's missing egg at the end of MacDonald's Farm and he explains everything. This was an unscripted moment. * 'HARRY APPEARANCE '- Brian receives a letter from Postman Pat that's about Harry Humble's most sacred phobia of his life. With that, Brian decides to get Harry's own back when he makes another pointless cameo by playing the music from the 1989 Genesis Entertainment logo which frightens him to death and blasts himself off again (in a typical Pokemon style). Suddenly, Harry appears again for some reason, but Brian ignores him by hitting him with a frying pan. * Brian thinks Roscoe the Rabbit is in love with the Caramel Bunny and whistles to him. * Jack Churchill from Oxford School enters Brian's flat telling him that he's going to New York tomorrow and plays with Dusty the Cat. * Brian talks a little bit about another mascot called Batty the Bat, just like Batty in the Bump episode. * Mr Jolly, Peggy Patch, Poppy and Why Bird end the show off with a rendition of 'Nellie the Elephant'. Fight Scene Tamba (from Tikkabilla) VS Spyro the Dragon Trivia * The scene with Postman Jack's van problem has been edited out on repeats and was only ever seen on first broadcast. * Harry's letter was written by his real life friend, James Price. * This is the last ever Summer Special to be made. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes